Love, Hate and Happiness: Emma Wade
by Bella-faye
Summary: 15 year old Emma Wade is being sent to Hogwart's to mingle with the 'right people'. All Emma wants to do, however, is defy her deatheater family. But at what cost? SB/OC, OC POV, Rewrite for editing and such.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Emma Wade and Diagon Alley

Chapter 1: Emma Wade and Diagon Alley

Disclaimer, I own nothing that you recognize. Only my OC's.

Edited by my Beta :)

This chapter may be a bit boring, it's mostly trying to explain about Emma's family, her personality, and such. I promise you it will get better in the next chapter.

Basic Character Information

Name: Emma Wade

Age: 15 Years Old

Appearance: 5'2, 120lbs, slender, athletic build. Long black hair, green eyes, fair complexion.

Fears: Heights, Spiders

Status: Pureblood

Siblings: Three Brothers- Charles (Slytherin, Seventh Year,17) , Aaron (Slytherin, Seventh Year,17) and Garret (Slytherin, Sixth Year,16).

Heritage: Daughter of Marcus (Deatheater) and Mary Wade (Deatheater).

Schooling: Home schooled, soon to be sent to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for 5th year in the year of 1976.

Note: She does NOT liked to be touched.

Chapter 1

"Emma. Emma? Emma are you listening to me?" My mother snapped, eyes flashing.

"Yes Mother. I am to go to Diagon Alley to pick up my school things with Charles, Aaron, and Garret. I am not to leave their side. While with them, I am to conduct myself with the upmost dignity, and try not to shame the Wade name." I responded in a bored voice.

"Good. Now, go prepare yourself and meet your brothers in the front parlor in one hours time." My mother stood up abruptly and stalked off, into the house.

I have been home schooled in witchcraft by tutors since I was eleven, but recently my mother decided that I needed to start to associate myself with the 'right kind of people, who were my own age. Of course, the "right kind of people" would be the sons and daughters of my parents' fellow Deatheaters. All of whom attend Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and all of whom are in Slytherin house. The entire Wade line has been in Slytherin, and therefore I am determined to not be in it.

I have no love for my family. If I could, I would disassociate myself with them completely. I hold none of the same reservations about mixed blood witches and wizards as they do. I say, if you are a witch, then you are a witch. It does not matter who your parents are; it just matters who you are. Unfortunately, none of my family agrees with my views. Both my mother and my father are Deatheaters, followers of You-Know-Who. My brother Aaron and Charles are to be marked with the dark mark at the end of this school year, upon their graduation. My brother Garret wants to grow up to be just like my father. Why anyone would want to be like him, I can't imagine.

I sighed as I made my way to the front parlor to meet my brothers. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad, if I could manage to get out of my brothers' watchful gaze for more then a moment.

Charles, Aaron and Garret stood in the parlor, clearly waiting impatiently for me. Garret was sneering at me, while Aaron stood with his arms crossed, an apathetic look on his face. It was Charles who approached me.

"Sister," Charles said with a nod of greeting, offering me his arm. I took it and prepared myself for the uncomfortable feeling of apparating.

Apparating feels as though someone has put a hook in your naval and pulled - very hard. It feels as though you are being pulled through a long, thin tube, and then with a 'pop!', you are deposited whereever it is that you were going.

My brothers and I appeared in the Leaky Cauldron, a local pub that was located in Diagon Alley.

"Emma," my brother, Charles began, "you are to stay by our side; you are not to wander. If you see anyone you know, remember to act like a proper Wade. If you do not, there will be consequences. If you are somehow separate from us, you should come directly back here, and wait for us to return. Is that understood?"

"Yes, dearest brother." I replied sarcastically. Charles gave me a warning look and led the way out of the Leaky Cauldron, and out to the crowded street that was Diagon Alley.

There were people everywhere, young and old. Old men with beards trailing on the ground; mothers carrying wailing children; young men and women rushing to get somewhere; teenagers holding lists and looking around, no doubt also shopping for school supplies.

"Get moving," Garret growled at me from behind, shoving me roughly. I turned and fiercely glared at him. I do NOT like to be touched. However, if I did or said anything in my defense, things would go from bad to worse... Much, much worse.

So I continued on my way, following Charles without further comment.

I had never been to Diagon Alley before; my parents rarely let me out of the house. They did not want me "corrupted by today's society" because I was "an impressionable young girl who certainly could not take care herself", according to my Mother. Mother and Father tried to drill into me the Pureblood ideals; that mixed-blood witches and wizards are dirty, and do not deserve to live on this earth. That they should not have magic, they were the scum of the earth, stupid and idiotic. That they deserved to die.

I however, do not agree with my parents' way of thinking. When I was young I began to question what they believed... I even had the audacity to ask Father "Why would you want them dead? They are people just like us! They don't deserved to be killed!" Needless to say, the result of that statement was... less the desirable.

"Emma, do you have your list of things that you need for school?" Aaron asked in a bored tone, glancing at me out of the corner of his eyes.

"Yes." I replied, trying to remember where exactly I had stored it in my robes.

"Well get it out, you idiot. You need your list to buy your things."

I scowled darkly at him, but held my tongue as I searched for my list. I found it in my robe pocket, and pulled it out.

"What are we going to get first, Charles? Clothing, books, or-"

Garret sighed loudly and snatched my list from my hand. "Clothing is the first thing on your list, so lets just start with that." He threw my list back at me and stalked off without a backwards glance.

I read the clothing section on the list:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

On plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter Cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Stockings

A pair of Dress robes (optional, for balls)

I already had most of the things on the list, but I, being a Pureblood from a high standing family, could never, ever, show up to a new school with anything but brand new items.

"Charles, I don't know why I can't just used the things that I already have; I own most of the things on this list. It's waste of money!" As if we didn't have the money to waste, but still.

Charles whirled around. "Emma, stop complaining. You're getting new things because that is what Mother and Father say. Because you are coming to a new school, you must present yourself in the best manner as possible, to earn the respect of the other students. We don't want you dressing like a Mudblood in robes you've had for a year." I could tell that he was getting irritated by my complaints, so I followed him into Madame Kroone's Clothing For All Occasions.

"I am not going to shop for clothes with my little sister" Garret complained, scowling.

"Garret, Aaron, you may go and shop for your own clothes while I accompany Emma to the Witches section of the store." Though Aaron and Charles were twins, they were remarkably different in personality, and Charles was obviously the more commanding and mature of the two.

"Come Emma." Charles said, gesturing to me.

"I am not a dog Charles!" I seethed, annoyed at my brother's behavior.

"Emma, just hush and follow me. I want to get this over with. I will leave you with a sales assistant, and meet you at the front counter when you are finished. No doubt it will take you a while, so we boys will likely finish before you."

I brightened a bit at this prospect; I was actually going to be left alone for a while. I can probably dodge the assistant, and manage to shop on my own.

"Hello, young man. My name is Heather. How my I help you?" A woman with hideous dyed blonde hair and wrinkled skin asked my brother.

"My sister here is shopping for clothing for school. She has her list with her. Please assist her in finding anything and everything that she needs. Price does not matter." Charles stated stiffly, then turned abruptly and walked away.

"Well, young Miss. As you can see the robes are over there; skirts there; hats, cloaks and such over there. Under-garments and stockings are through that door, as it is not decent for men to see young women shopping for such things." She handed me a bottomless bag and walked off, disappearing amongst the racks of clothing.

Well, getting rid of her certainly was not difficult at all, I thought to myself as I began to search the racks.

I picked up the work robes, cloak, gloves and hat rather quickly, then moved on to stockings and under-garments.

My style is a bit different than one would expect of a Pureblood. I like bright colors, long colored stockings, and black boots and heels. My parents do not approve of course, which is half of the reason why I choose to dress like I do. They never, ever let me out of the house wearing what I like, and so I hide my clothing under cloaks and robes until I am out of my parents' and brothers' reach. Of course, that doesn't happen very often.

The letter from Hogwarts pertaining to the Dress Code mentioned that students were allowed to express there individuality through their casual clothing choices, as long as it was not inappropriate at all. Also female students were allowed to choose what kind of stockings and shoes they would wear with their school uniforms.

I am definatly going to take advantage of this, I thought to myself, grinning wickedly.

I looked at the selection of stockings and picked up several pairs; rainbow, turquoise and purple; zebra, and a fish net looking pair that came up to the knee. I aslo grabbed a garter belt.

I moved to the under-things, buying several bras - push-up of course. Black lace, red, zebra, and other styles were dropped into my bag. Underwear was next and in went thongs and boy brief styles, and cheekies.

Next one on my mental list was shoes, and I looked around in confusion.

Where would shoes be? I wondered, looking around and not seeing anything that could lead me to the shoes department.

I debated asking someone, and decided to ask a red headed girl who looked to be about a year older then me and was looking at the work robes.

"Excuse me," I said softly (despite my appearance I do get nervous around people that I don't know).

"Yes?" She asked, turning around.

"Umm... My name is Emma. Do you have any idea where the shoes are?"

She smiled. "I'm Lily, Lily Evans, and the shoes are right over there," she said, pointing.

"Thank you... Do you by any chance go to Hogwarts?" I asked, seeing a letter with the Hogwarts seal on it in her hand.

"Yes, I'm a sixth year in Gryffindor." Great, a Gryffindor. If my brothers saw me speaking to her, I would likely get into big trouble. Even though I personally wanted to be in Gryffindor, my brothers didn't know that. My family would consider it betrayal if I get into that house.

"Oh. I'm transfering in this year." I replied

"That's cool, I'm sure you'll love it! Well, Emma, it was nice meeting you, but I've got to go! I'll see you at Hogwarts!"

I finally got to the shoes section of the store and picked up several pairs of heels, including black bootie heels, as well flats and a pair of casual shoes.

What next, I thought to myself and pulled out my list again, I groaned at what I saw. Dresses. I needed to buy dresses. I hated dresses.

I ended up with three dresses; a form fitting black dress with an empire waist and a falling crown neck, a low v-neck dress with a nipped waist and a bow sash, and another that I absolutely adored, which was surprising, since I really don't like wearing dresses.

It was a deep emerald color that accented my long wavy black hair perfectly, a sweetheart neck line showed off my collar bone and was embellished with black lace. It had a a short flouncy skirt that made my legs look amazing.

As I had been shopping and tossing things in, my bottomless bag had been calculating the cost. My total came to 700 galleons, 13 sickles, and 3 knuts.

Well, I thought to myself, if I am going to be forced to shop, I might as well enjoy it and get what I want.

I went to the sales person, Heather, who had helped me earlier.

"Excuse me, where can I pay for my things?"

"I'll get you in a moment," she said, pulling out her wand, a quote quill, and a large pad.

"What is you total?"

"700 galleons, 13 sickles, and 3 knuts"

"And do you have an account?"

"Yes. Please charge to the Wade family account; I am Emma Wade." Heather ran a critical eye over me, as if doubting who I was. The quill wrote something on her pad and my bag made a beeping noise.

"Alright. You're all set."

"Finally! Let's go to Flourish and Blotts." Garret said when I met them at the front of the shop.

"You women take forever." Aaron stated as we walked to the book store. I ignored him and looked at my book list.

I would need:

The Advance Book Of Spells (Level 5) by Miranda Goshawk

An Extensive History Of The Wizarding World by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory (level 5) by Adalbert Waffling

An Advanced Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi (Advanced) by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces book 5 by Quentin Trimble

and Charming The World by Creal Basbit

We entered the shop. "I will collect your school books for you, as you are just a tad too short to reach most of the shelves on which they reside." Charles told me, smirking.

I huffed and turned away, ready to stalk off and find some books worth looking at.

"Emma! I told you not to wander off on your own! Garret, I will get your things as well, now go with Emma and look at books." Charles commanded.

"Fine." Garret growled at Charles.

I walked over to the shelves to see what would catch my eye, my brother standing next to me, seething.

"You know what Emma? You are such a nuisance. Can't go anywhere by yourself, probably can't even defend yourself. Hell you won't even be able to go up to the Astronomy tower; you'll be too scared."

I kept my face to the book shelf so he wouldn't see my face turn red with embarrassment and anger. Anger because he called me weak, and embarrassment because he was probably right about the tower. I am terrified of heights.

"Well, brother dear, if someone hadn't held me out of a third story window when I was eleven and threatened to drop me, maybe I wouldn't be so nervous about high places."

"No, you would be. You're just weak like that. Don't know how you'll end up in Slytherin, you'll probably be a Hufflepuff." Being in Hufflepuff would probably be even worse then being in Gryffindor.

I ignored Garret and continued to look at the books. I pulled one out:

Olde and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charmes

It seemed interesting enough, and so I kept it in my arms and decided to ask Charles to buy it for me.

I also found another interesting book, titled Most Potente Potions, and was about to leave when one last book caught my eye, Quidditch through the Ages (Kennilworthy Whisp). It was too high up for me to reach at my measly 5 feet, 2 inches, so I looked for Garret, planning to ask him to get it for me, only to discover that he had left.

I sighed loudly and looked at the book from where I was standing. I really adore Quidditch, and it is one of the few things that me and my brothers agree on. It is the most amazing game out there, filled with tactics, strategy, and speed. I wanted that book.

I stepped up on the bottom shelf and reached my hand up in an attempt to reach it.

"Damn it." I muttered under my breath when I realized it was still out of my reach.

Suddenly, a hand reached out above me and grabbed the book. I whipped around, planning on yelling at whoever had taken the book that I wanted, only to have it shoved in my face.

"Here."

I looked up... and up... and up, and finally found his face. He must have been at least 6 feet, 2 inches, and had steel gray eyes and long black hair. He had strong, handsome features and he looked vaguely familier. I felt a blush creeping to my cheeks as I realized I was staring.

"Well, are you going to take it?" He asked with a smirk on his face that clearly said he had noticed my staring.

"Yes!" I snapped, snatching the book out of his hand.

He raised an eyebrow, "You know you should be more polite to the people who help you."

"And why did you help me?"

"Well I always help pretty girls in distress!" He exclaimed, acting offended that I would ever think otherwise.

"Padfoot!" I hear a voice call.

I looked away from his face to see another boy of about the same age (I guessed around 16) walking quickly towards us.

"Ah, Prongs! I was just saving- Wait, who are you?" He asked me.

"Emma Wade." Again his eyebrow rose; man, I wish I could do that. He looked at me with a calculating gaze. Clearly he knew who I was, and he didn't seem to like it.

"And you are?" I asked snarkily.

"Sirius Black. This is James Potter, and-"

"Nice to meet you Emma! But we really have to go, Sirius. My parents are waiting, and we're going to be late to the Lupin's if we don't get moving."

"Emma, I fear I must depart." Sirius said and grabbed my hand, kissing it lightly.

"How dare yo-!"

"BYE EMMA!" James half shouted as he dragged Sirius away from me.

"Humph." Sirius Black. That named sounded familier...Black. Huh. Hopefully I wouldn't be in the same House as him. How dare he touch me like that, and kissing my hand of all things! Though he was quite handsome... but still! The nerve!

"Emma, come on. We've got your books. Give me those and we'll go to the counter and pay. Where's Garret?" Charles said, looking around.

"Why ask me? I wasn't supposed to keep tabs on him. Wasn't it the other way around?" I said snidely, wanting to get Garret in trouble.

"Whatever. I will deal with him later. He'll show up eventually." And that he did. Garret was waiting at the counter, talking to Aaron about something when we came up to pay.

"Garret! I thought I told you to watch Emma? You know her! She needs supervision!" I bristled at that.

"I do not need supervision, Charles! I am fifteen years old and well able to take care of myself!" Yeah, I learned how to take care of myself the hard way.

"Emma, shut your mouth and watch your tone with me. Father will be hearing about this, Garret, Emma. Just you wait. Aaron, go get the cauldrons and things please, with Garret. Emma, give him your list." I did so and Aaron and Garret left, Garret with a glare at me and purposely bumped into me on his way out.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled at him. He just smirked and kept going.

"Emma, you already have the newest broom model, so there is no reason to buy you another one. Lets go to the pet shop. You may get an owl, a toad, or a cat to bring with you to Hogwarts. I will not have you getting a rat or any type of rodent."

My gloomy, angry mood lifted, to be replaced by an excited one. I have never been allowed a pet before, and was looking forward to getting one.

"I want a kitten, Charles." I informed him as we entered the shop.

There were owls flying around, and toads croaking in the front window. Strange creatures inhabited cages along the walls.

"The kittens are over here, Emma." Charles said, directing me to a corner of the store.

I looked around at the various boxes and things that held the kittens. None of the kittens were locked up, there was a charm on the floor that prevented any of them from leaving the area. I spotted a lone grey kitten, with small ears and a fluffy, poofy coat. It was tiny, and no doubt the runt of its litter. I instantly fell in love with it. I walked over to the tiny thing and picked it up, and checked it's sex. She was a little girl, and she looked up at me with wide, yellow eyes.

"I want this one Charles. I'll call her Jinx."

"Very well." After picking up some toys and food for Jinx, we paid for her and left the shop, me holding Jinx in my arms, Charles carrying our various bags.

"We'll meet up at the Leaky Cauldron. Is there any other place you need to go? It's getting late, so hurry up!"

"I have to get... things from Maxine's Witch Shop. You may wait outside Charles." I said this forcefully, knowing that I was pressing my luck, but I did not want my brother in there with me while I was getting my things.

"Very well." He said, all to happy to go along with it.

I entered the shop and got a box of replenishing tampons, pads, and liners, as well as a bottle of cramp relieving potion. I also got some colorful eyeshadows, nail polish, and other make-up. Shampoo, conditioner, and other toiletries were also bought.

"Alright, we can go now." I informed Charles.

"Right."

We walked the ten minute walk to the Leaky Cauldron and met up with Aaron and Garret, who were carrying the rest of our school supplies.

"Tuck your cat into you robes and hold on to her tightly, Emma; you don't want to drop her while apparating." Charles told me, grabbing my arm, while Aaron did the same to Garret.

With a pop, we were back in the parlor of the house, and Charles helped me carry my things upstairs to my room. I dropped everything on my floor, and plopped down on my bed, fully planning on sleeping until dinner.

My plans were interrupted, quite rudely.

"EMMA!" I jumped at the sound of my father's voice, and bolted upright on my bed. "EMMA, HOW DARE YOU ACT OUT IN PUBLIC! ARGUING WITH YOUR BROTHER AND WANDERING OFF WHEN WE CLEARLY TOLD YOU NOT TO!" He shouted, advancing on me.

"But Father, I-"

"Don't talk back to me, girl!" He said, slapping me hard on my face. Damn, that would leave a bruise, sure enough. Thank Merlin I got more cover up while I was out.

He grabbed my long hair and threw me to the ground, kicking me in the stomach. I doubled over, wincing in pain, but knowing better then to make any noise. Jinx ran under my bed and hid there.

"No dinner for you tonight, girl. You need to lose weight, anyway; you're getting fat." He spat at me, storming out of my room.

I'm not fat, I thought to myself. I'm not. Father just says that to be mean, and to punish me. I crawled onto my bed, as a silent tear trickled down my face.

"Come here, Jinx." I called softly, and she came creeping out from under the bed.

"Come here, girl; it's ok." I said in a quiet voice. She hopped up on my bed and I curled up with her purring on my shoulder.

"Three more days, girl. Three days until we leave."

And with that, I went to sleep.

Reviews would be nice :) But you don't have to if you don't want to :)

Have a nice day! Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Trains, Boats, and Weird Hats

Chapter 2: Trains, Boats, and Weird Hats

Disclaimer: I don't own this, only my OC's

Thanks for everyone who is reading this story, I hope you enjoy it. Review are much liked :) Thanks also to all those who favorited this story, or added it to there story alerts. It is my hopes thatI will be able to update around once aw week (every friday or saturday) and maybe do more then one chapter a week if I have time enough.

Edited by my oh so prompt and wonderful beta :)

Last Time

"EMMA!" I jumped at the sound of my father's voice, and bolted up right on my bed. "EMMA HOW DARE YOU ACT OUT IN PUBLIC! ARGUING WITH YOUR BROTHER AND WANDERING OFF WHEN WE CLEARLY TOLD YOU NOT TO! He said, advancing on me.

"But Father I-"

"Don't talk back to me girl!" He said, slapping me hard on my face. Damn, that would leave a bruise, sure enough. Thank Merlin I got more cover up while I was out.

He grabbed me my my long hair and threw me to the ground, kicking me in the stomach. I doubled over, wincing in pain, but knowing better then to make any noise. Jinx ran under my bed and hid there.

"No dinner for you tonight girl. You need to loose weight anyway, you getting fat" He spit at me, storming out of my room.

I'm not fat, I thought to myself. I'm not. Father just says that to be mean, and to punish me. I crawled onto my bed, as a silent tear trickled down my face.

"Com here Jinx I called softly, and she came creeping out from under the bed.

"Come here, girl, it's ok." I said in a quiet voice. She hopped up not my bed and I curled up with her purring on my shoulder.

"Three more days girl. Three days until we leave."

And with that, I went to sleep.

This Time

I sighed, looking in the mirror. The bruise on my face had almost faded, but I still needed to use make-up to cover it up.

Walking over to my closet door, I looked at my outfit with a critical eye. Black heels with bow straps adorned my feet, black stockings with white stripes covered my legs. I wore a standard black skirt with pleats, a white shirt tucked into my skirt, and a tie hanging loosely around my next. My long black hair hung freely down my back, and my bright green eyes were accented by eyeliner and eye shadow. I looked good. On top of it all, I threw a large cloak that would cover all of me until I got onto the train. My family would kill me if they saw me like this.

Mother and Father won't know; and Charles, Garret and Aaron won't dare try to make me change on the train.

I can finally be my own person, I thought with a smile.

I checked my watch; time to go. I scooped up Jinx and tucked her inside my cloak. I'd had Flay, our house elf, stitch in a fur lined pocket for Jinx to sit in, so I wouldn't have to carry her in my arms all the time, and she would be warm.

I threw my cloak on and headed down the stairs. Mother, Father, and all of my brothers stood waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs.

"My trunk is in my room." Nice and locked, I added mentally."Flay will bring it to Hogwarts later, right?"

"Correct, Emma. Emma, I expect you to behave while you are at school. You are not to speak to any Mud Blood, or Blood-Traitor, unless it is to insult them or if it is absolutely unavoidable. You are to make friends with Lucious Malfoy, Narcissa Black, Regulus Black, and some of your brothers' other friends. Charles will be able to advise you who you should be friends with, and who you should stay away from. You are to excel in all of your classes; anything less than Exceeds Expectations will be unacceptable and will have consequences. Write to us if you need money, or any other things. When you are sorted into Slytherin you will make friends with all of your fellow class mates, but especially those who I have already mentioned." He leaned forward and kissed my cheek, and I had to fight to repress a grimmace.

Father turned to address my brothers, "Boys, I expect you to take care of your sister, and guide her along the correct path. I give you permission to discipline her if need be; she needs to kept in line. You know how she gets. Now, you may leave. Boys you know what I expect of you."

My Father turned and stalked away, my Mother following silently behind him.

"Come, Sister." Charles said and took my arm; we apparated onto Platform 9 3/4 at Kings Cross Train Station.

With a 'pop!', we were there, and Garret and Aaron appeared beside us. I looked around myself, and at the big black train in front of me. It was huge; steam coming out the stack at it's top; Hogwarts Express written in gold on it's front. Students of all ages were loading themselves onto the train with their trunks. Mothers hugged their children and kissed their cheeks; Fathers stood there awkwardly, ruffled their sons hair, and hugged their daughters warmly. A tingle of jealousy wormed in my stomche. They were everything I had never had, and everything I had always wanted.

Garret jerked on my arm suddenly, stopping my observations of the going-ons of the platform.

"Come on, Emma; we're going to go find you a compartment on the train, then we are going to find one for ourselves. Charles is a Prefect this year, so he sits in the Prefect car. Aaron and I have our own friends, so you'll have to fend for yourself." He grinned evilly, knowing how uncomfortable I got around people I did not know.

We stepped closer to the train and Charles stopped us. "Garret, escort your sister to an empty compartment, or to one with respectable people in it, and leave her there. Then go on to your own. Aaron has already left with his friends and the Prefect compartment is in the other direction."

"Of course, Brother; I'll watch out for our dear sister." Garret said in a mock innocent voice.

"Yes, you do that." Charles replied dryly, and walked away.

"Let's go." He said, yanking me forward.

"Let me go, Garret." I demanded.

"No."

"I swear to Merlin, Garret, if you don't let go of me, I will scream." I told him.

He scowled at me and looked around at the crowded train; people were beginning to stare. He let my arm go quickly and plastered a fake smile on his face.

"Don't touch me, Garret."

"I'll do whatever I want, Emma." He said and once again grabbed my arm. He roughly threw me into an empty compartment and shut the door. I stood up off of the ground where I had fallen and reached into my cloak to take Jinx out.

"Are you ok?" I asked her quietly.

Why am I talking to a cat? I asked myself silently, shaking my head.

I held her close to me for a moment, then set her down and took off my cloak, and sat down on the padded bench behind me. I rubbed my arm where Garret had grabbed me and looked at it. Finger shaped bruises were already forming on my pale skin and I pulled my sleeve down to try to cover it up.

Sighing, I turned and put my back to the wall, propping my legs up on the seat to get into a more comfortable position and rolled my cloak up to put behind my head. Jinx climbed onto my lap, curled up, and promptly fell asleep.

I closed my eyes and began to doze lightly; hoping that sleeping a bit would help pass the time on the long train ride.

I jerked out of my dozing state when I heard the door slam open and shut again.

I looked over to the opening of the compartment to find two boys crouching down in front of it.

"Padfoot," One of them whispered.

"Yes Prongs?"

"Do you think they'll find us?" Prongs asked.

"I don't know, Prongs... I don't want them to." Padfoot replied.

What odd names to call one another, I thought to myself.

Suddenly, they ducked down quickly and I saw the shade on the outside of the compartment door move. Three girls who looked to be about thirteen looked in eagerly, pig tails whirling. One girl scowled and said something to the other two. They frowned and moved on.

They were running from thirteen year old girls... I tried to hold in my laughter, really I did, but I just couldn't help it; a small giggle escaped from my lips.

I saw the two boy stiffen and slowly turn around, no doubt afraid that I was one of the young girls. I giggled again.

It was the two boys from the book shop, and they were looking at me with wide eyes. What were there names again? Oh yes, Sirius and James. Sirius recovered first.

"Hello, Madam." He said in what he probably thought was a flirtatious voice. I just looked at him, the corners of my mouth twitching into a grin.

"Hello, Sirius Black." To my great satisfaction I saw his eyes widen a bit in surprise, then recognition flashed in them.

"Ah, Emma Wade. From the books store, right?" I nodded. "Ah, my parents are friends with yours, and my brother, Regulous, is friends with Charles and Aaron Wade." He informed me, looking closely at my reaction.

His parents must be supporters of You-Know-Who. My parents would not befriend anyone else. And Regulous Black, one of the people whom I am supposed to associate myself with. I processed all this information quickly, and schooled my face into a blank mask. I swung my legs down from their position on the bench, and sat up a bit straighter.

"Ah, yes. Black; that name does seem to ring a bell now. Any chance you are friends with my brothers? I've never heard them mention you before." I asked him, trying to figure out if he was a supporter or not.

His face darkened, and he replied in a quiet voice, "No offense, but your brothers are no one that I hang out with."

Well, glad we got that all cleared up. Apparently James was thinking the exact same thing.

"Well, glad we got that all cleared up!" James exclaimed loudly, his gaze flickering between me and Sirius. Suddenly I remembered where I was and who I was talking to, and the shyness and nervousness kicked in big time. I began to pet Jinx frantically in my lap. I bent my head a bit and my hair fell into my face, shielding me from the boys' gazes.

"So, Emma, where do you come from?" James asked me, trying to be friendly.

"London." I replied shortly.

"Why haven't I seen you at Hogwarts before? I know everyone, after six years of being here." James asked, puzzled. Sirius, who had sat down across from me, next to James, raised an eyebrow, waiting for my response.

"I was home schooled until this year. My parents thought that I should begin to hang out with my peers more often." I said quietly. I never talk this much with people I don't know. Hence the reason why I don't get to know many people.

On my lap, Jinx mewed loudly, protesting my brash treatment of her fur. I looked down at her and stopped petting her too frantically. I just kept my hand on her and she began to purr.

"Have you been sorted yet?" Sirius asked me, and I looked up at him for the first time since our earlier conversation. I saw his gaze run up and down my body, finally stopping at my eyes.

"No, no I haven't been."

"Well, what house do you want to be in?" James asked.

"Slytherin." Gryffindor.

"Not very talkative, are you?" Sirius asked with a smirk. I shook my head, my expression defiant. He was mocking me, and I did not like it one bit. "Why would you want to be in Slytherin, anyway?"

"The entire Wade family has been in Slytherin since the founding of Hogwarts. My brothers, Charles, Aaron, and Garret, are all in Slytherin right now. My family will be very disappointed in me if I am in any other house." I said this in a monotone voice. I did not want to tell these people that I barely knew about my passionate wish to get into Gryffindor and defy everything that my parents had ever said to me. I could tell by Sirius' reaction earlier that he knew of my family, and because of who his brother is, I did not trust him enough to tell him that I wanted to be in Gryffindor.

"Want to be just like your family? You'll end up a Death Eater, no doubt." Sirius said cruely. i opened my mouth to protest, rage pooring through my veins. How dare he say such a thing to me! He didn't even know me!

"So, you just we-" James' next words were cut of as someone knocked on the door. I got up and opened it to reveal a trolley filled with candy.

"Anything off of the trolley, dear?" The woman pushing it asked me kindly.

I bent down and took a Cauldron Cake, a Chocolate Frog, and a small box of Every Flavour Beans.

I handed her the money, turned, went back into the compartment and sat down. James and Sirius both got their things and came back in as well.

All of us sat there in a kind of awkward silence, eating our things; Sirius and I glaring at each other and James watching us. I fed Jinx a bit of my chocolate frog and she purred with delight.

"You feed it chocolate? Isn't that unhealthy?" James inquired.

"First, she is not an "it"; her name is Jinx. Second, I asked the man at the pet store what to feed her and he said anything, because she is a magical kitten and my familiar. She's special." I said smugly, smiling down at my kitten.

"Oh." Was all he said

At that moment a boy of the same age as Sirius and James popped his head into the room.

"Finally! I've been looking for you guys everywhere. I'm a Prefect this year-"

"Yes Remus, we know. You've told us a billion times." Sirius interrupted.

Remus glared at him and continued where he had been cut off, "So I've been sitting in the Prefect compartment." He came in and sat down. "And it is extremely boring. So, I asked if I could go and find the new girl," That must be me, I thought to myself and shrunk back in my seat a bit."And Slughorn said yes. So, this is the last compartment that I have checked. I can't seem to find her. Have you seen her? I've heard she is quiet attractive."

"Remus," Sirius said dryly, "She's right there." He nodded in my direction, and Remus' head swung my way.

"Oh. Well then." He said his face turning red, "I... um. Yes. Well." Deep breath. "I'm Remus Lupin; I'm the Gryffindor Prefect, and a Sixth Year. I would like to welcome you to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. If you have any questions, need any help, or need tutoring, please feel free to come to me." He must have rehearsed that, I thought as he stuck his hand out. I looked at it for a second, then grasped it and shook his hand.

"Emma Wade. I've not yet been sorted, but I want to be in Slytherin. My whole family has been in that house." Remus grimaced, but then pulled his expression back into a smile.

"Well, who knows. Maybe you'll wind up in Gryffindor." Remus sat down beside me. Jinx climbed off of my lap to sniff this new addition to our compartment. She nudged his hand and he smiled, petting her. She began to purr and climbed onto his lap.

"She likes you." I stated.

"Yeah. Animals take to me, I guess."

"HEY, Remus. Remember us? We're you're best mates." James exclaimed, demanding his attention.

"What, James?" Remus asked, grinning like he already knew what James was going to say. I watched with interest.

"So. Since your a prefect, and Lily is a prefect, that means you were sitting together. In the same compartment. Sharing the same air in close quarters. In speaking distance of one another."

"Yes, James."

"So, did she mention me? Has she finally come to her senses and realized that she loves me?" James asked hopefully.

"I think her exact words were "I can't wait to see James Potter this year"." James' eyes widened in surprise, " "-so that way, I can punch him in the face."" James' face fell, and I almost felt sorry for him. But then I laughed. Eh, so much for feeling sorry for him.

"Who's Lily, James?" I asked him. His eyes clouded over and he gazed off into the distance.

"Lily is the most perfectest-" Is that even a word? "-person in the world. She is smart, and beautiful and-"

"James, must you start? We haven't even gotten to Hogwarts yet." Remus commented.

"A bit smitten, are we?"

Sirius snorted, "A bit? You bring her up and he floats away to Lily Land."

Remus looked at his watch. "We should be arriving soon; better change into your school robes."

I was pretty much dressed already, so I just sat there as Remus picked Jinx up and placed her on my lap again. I looked up from petting her to see all three boys staring at me.

"What?"

"Aren't you going to leave?" James asked, eyes wide.

"Um, no. I'm already dressed. Well sort of anyway. I just have to put my outer robes on and then I'll be ready."

"You're wearing that?" Remus asked, shocked. I snapped my head from James' face to his, glaring.

"What, do you have a problem with it? I have my shirt tucked in, my tie on, and my skirt. The Dress Code clearly states that students are allowed to express there individuality as long as they wear the uniform as well."

"Individuality is right." Sirius muttered. I swung my head over to glare at him.

Remus took a deep breath, "Yes, yes you're right. I was just making sure. It is my duty as prefect to make sure everyone is ready." Remus turned around and left, no doubt going to check the other compartments.

"Oh, bloody hell." I rolled my eyes and turned around so James and Sirius could change. I was getting a lot more comfortable around James and Sirius, and I was surprised. I have never become this comfortable with people this fast before. Maybe I'll actually make some friends this year, I thought happily. My happy thoughts were quickly replaced by negative ones; No, no, I can't. Not with these people, anyway. Sirius is not a supporter, and as far as I can tell, neither are Remus and James. Besides, Sirius is a git. Supporters of You-Know-Who tended to have a bit of an air about them; and James and Remus certainly did not have that air.

Plus, they are all Gryffindors. Oh, how I hope I'll get into Gryffindor. But Garret and Charles... What would they do if I do get sorted into Gryffindor?

James interrupted my musings by telling me that I could turn around and that we were finally at Hogwarts.

I threw my cloak on over my shoulders, and put Jinx in her pocket, fastening the clasps on it.

Remus came back and threw open compartment door just as I was about to leave. "I'm supposed to take you to Hagrid; you're to go with the first years." Oh, how embarrassing. "But I'll go with you, so you won't be the only older kid there. By the way, how old are you?"

"I'm 15, and thank you for coming with me." I said as I followed him.

"Ah, so you'll be a fifth year. James, Sirius, and I are all sixth years this year."

"That's nice." I commented as we approached a rather large man (he must have has some giant in him) and followed to where he was pointing.

"Just hop in the boat, and I'll get in after you." Remus told me. I did so and a second later, our boat began to move by itself across the water.

"This is the great lake. A giant squid lives in here; I've heard from the Headmaster that it is quite friendly. That's the Whomping Willow." Remus said pointing to an huge, ugly tree."And that," he said with pride in his voice, "is Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Oh, wow." I whispered as I looked up at the magnificent castle. There were towers all over the place, and it had to be over a thousand years old. It had a significant kind of charm about it, and just by looking at it, it seemed to scream "MAGIC!"... It just kind of looked that way.

All of a sudden, darkness covered my vision and I gasped; we were going underground.

"It's ok." Remus chuckled "This is a tunnel that leads to a stair case that will take us straight up to the Great Hall. The Great Hall is where the Sorting will take place. As far as I know, you will be the first to be sorted and will be introduced as a new student." I grimaced in the dark; I hated being the center of attention.

"They place a hat on your head, and it places you in the correct house."

I was speechless until we got to the entrance of the Great Hall. I was too busy looking at the stairs, the walls, the moving portraits, and the ghosts floating above my head to talk.

We all stopped in front of the Great Hall entrance doors.

"Hello. I am Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor House, as well as the Transfiguration Professor. When I open these doors and you enter the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your Houses. While you are here, your House will be like your family. You will live and eat with them. You should treat your House as your family, and you House should be there when you need them, and vice versa. You will take a seat at the table of the House that you are assigned to."

With that, Professor McGonagall opened the Great Hall doors and we all walked into the Great Hall. The ceiling was enchanted to look like the night sky; it looked so real that I almost expected the wind to blow.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We will begin, as always, with the Sorting." One of the Professors placed an old, wrinkled, pointed hat on a stool. To my surprise, the damn thing started to sing!

Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can top them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a steady mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!

"We will start by introducing a new student, a fifth year; Emma Wade." Remus prodded me in the back slightly, urging me forward. Slowly I stepped up to the stool and the hat was placed onto my head.

Well, well, well. What do we have here? Another Wade, I see. Yes, your parents and brothers were easy to sort. Slytherins to the core. But you... You're different.

Damn right I'm different. I don't think like them, I don't think Muggle Borns should be killed. I'm not like my family!

Hmmm, plenty of thirst to prove yourself, ambition, oh and you're very, very smart. No, Hufflepuff is not for you... nor Ravenclaw. Slytherin or Gryffindor...

Put me where you think is right. I want to be where I belong, and I want to be able to change things.

Very Well... GRYFFINDOR!

The Great Hall erupted into cheers as I moved off of the stool and walked over to the cheering table. I looked around to see Remus waving to me, and I walked over to the table.

"Great! I knew you weren't a Slytherin!" He crowed happily.

I sat down. The rest of the Sorting flew by, but I didn't notice anything. My hands were shaking. I was thinking about what was going to happen to me... when my parents found out, when my brothers found out...

Reviews would be very, very nice. It helps motivate me. Do you like it so far? Is it developing well? How is my character development? Well say anything you want to I suppose, your opinions are yours, and mine belong to me :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Room Mates, Sirius Black, and Fighting

Chapter 3: Room Mates, Sirius Black, and Fighting

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC's

Thanks again to everyone who's reading this! I really love to get so many hits :) Makes me feel special. If you have any tips or ideas or things that you would like to happen in the story, say so in your reviews or PM me :)

I started a Wiki page for this story, .com/wiki/The_Tales_Of_Emma_Wade_Wiki, feel free to edit it and comment and upload any fan art onto it :) Have fun!

Annabella Black: Thank you so much for my very first review!

Enjoy!

"We will start by introducing a new student, a fifth year, Emma Wade." Remus prodded me in the back slightly, urging me forward. Slowly I stepped up to the stool and the hat was placed onto my head.

Well, well, well, what do we have here? Another Wade I see. Yes, you parents and brothers were easy to sort. Slytherins to the core. But you...you're different.

Damn right I'm different. I don't think like them, I don't think Muggle Borns should be killed. I'm not like my family!

Hmmm, plenty of thirst to prove yourself, ambition, oh and your very, very smart. NO Hufflepuff is not for you...nor Ravenclaw. Slytherin or Gryffindor...

Put me where you think is right. I want to be where I belong, and I want to be able to change things.

Very Well...GRYFFINDOR!

The Great Hall erupted into cheers as I moved off of the stool and walked over to the cheering table. I looked around to see Remus waving to me, and I walked over to the table.

"Great! I'm so happy your in our house!"

I sat down, the rest of the sorting flew by, but I didn't notice anything. My hands were shaking. I was thinking about what was going to happen to me...when my parents found out, when my brothers found out...

Chapter 3

"Now that the Sorting has commenced, let the feast begin!" And with those words, food appeared on the long table in front of me.

For the first time since Remus had waved me over, I looked around myself. To my left was Remus, to my right an empty set. Across from me sat Sirius Black, and James Potter, both of whom were shovelling food into their mouths as if they were starved.

I looked at them with distaste; What a lack of manners.

"Disgusting, isn't it?" Came a soft voice from beside me. I looked over to see the girl that I had spoken to in the department store sit next me.

"Lily, right? I met you while I was shopping three days ago."

"Yes, that's me! And you're Emma Wade, fifth year. I'm the girls' Prefect this year, sixth year; and so if you need anything at all, don't hesitate to find me. Once you're finished eating, I'll show you up to your dorm. You'll have three roommates, Sara Lyn Creo, Betsy Frost, and Jacqueline Larkin." She said all of this quickly, eyes sparkling with excitment.

"Oh, thank you." I said nicely. "Are the other girls nice?"

"Well, that's Sara Lyn over there." She pointed to a girl with long white blonde hair and soft brown eyes. She was reading a book while picking at mashed potatoes with her fork. "She's sweet, quiet and a bit of a book worm. I'm sure you'll like her. You seem to be a bit quiet yourself.

"That's Betsy Frost, sitting across from Sara Lyn." I looked over to see a mean-looking girl with a scowl on her face. She had short brown hair and hazel eyes. "She's... less than pleasant. But hopefully you'll get along with her while living with her. I'm sure you will; you seem friendly enough.

"And that is Jacqueline; she likes to be called Jacq, or Jacqui." She gestured to a petite girl with long brown hair that had a bow in it. She was talking to a boy around her own age who sitting across from her. "She's very nice, very outgoing, and she'll likely want to be your best friend before the day is out."

"Lily?" James had finally looked up from his plate.

Lily sighed loudly, a scowl adorning her face. "Yes, James?"

"Lily, since this is a new year and all, I think we should go out, just because-"

"James." She sighed. "I will never, ever, EVER, go out with you. Understand?"

"But-Lily-!" I stifled a laugh at his striken expression.

"Are you finished?" Lily asked me, ignoring James.

"Yes; let's go." I said, standing up with Lily.

"Alright; so there's a few things you should know about the castle. Each House has a common room, and each common room has a portrait or some other kind of defence protecting it; Gryffindor has the Fat Lady. Passwords change weekly and will be posted on the board in the common room. Boys are not allowed into girls' dorms, nor vice versa. The girls' dorm staircase has a charm on it to prevent boys coming in, but the boys dorm has no such thing. They trust us girls more." She said, smirking.

"What's with the staircases?" I asked as I saw the staircases above us begin to move around, switching directions and destinations.

"The staircases move around; so you can get lost, but you'll get used to it after a while. This is the grand staircase." She gestured around us. "And the stairs go all the way up to the seventh floor. Rowena Ravenclaw, one of the four founders of Hogwarts, came up with the idea."

"And the portraits?" I inquired, curious as to what the moving portraits were, exactly. "Are they alive? We don't have any at home."

"Well, the portraits aren't really alive. They're more of a memory of the person in it. The portraits can speak with people outside of their portrait, and they can move to the other portraits in the building. They will tell on you if they catch you doing something to break the rules. Well, most of them will anyway. Some just don't give a damn."

We climbed the staircases and Lily stopped in front of a portrait of a rather... large woman.

"This is the Fat Lady; she's the entrance to the Gryffindor common room."

"Password?" The woman in the portrait asked in a shrill voice."

"Cracker Hat."

The portrait swung outward to reveal a large room, comfortably furnished in red and gold, plush couches and chairs scattered about. Windows with places to sit and read on them and thick carpets ran along the floor. There were two fireplaces, one at each end of the circular room; opposite each other. There were tables you could play chess on and other odds and ends also covering the room. It was altogether a warm, cozy, and homey atmosphere. I think that I might actually like this, I thought with a smile.

"Up those stairs are the boys' dorms." Lily said, pointing to a staircase to the left of us. "And up here," she said moving to the staircase to the right, "Is the girls' dorms. Come on; your things are already up there. I'll help you unpack."

I followed her up the staircase at a slightly slower pace then her, trying to take everything in. It was a lot to absorb. It seemed that Lily was determined to make my head explode with the large quantity of information.

We reached an open door and entered.

"This is your dorm. You bed is over there, and your trunk and such is on top of it. The wardrobe to the left of your bed is for you to put your things in, as is that desk, book case, and night table."

"Wow; Lily, thanks for bringing me up here." I told her and began to unpack my things.

"Where are your bed things? I'll make up your bed while you put your clothes away. It'll go by quicker if there are two of us doing things."

I reached into my trunk and came out with a small bag; I pointed my wand at it.

"Engorgio." I said quietly, and it grew measurably in size.

I took Jinx out of her pocket, and set her down on the bed.

"All my bed things are inside there. You can just move Jinx if she gets in your way; she won't mind. Where should I put my bathroom things?" I asked her.

"Right through that door is the bathroom; there are shelves and drawers for your things. They should be labelled. There are two showers, two sinks, and one toilet."

"Ok; I think I'll do that first."

I went over to the door and found the drawer with Emma Wade printed on it; opening it I placed all of my bathroom things in it, and my make-up as well. When I came back out into the main room, Lily had finished with the bed and had begun to fold and hang up some of my clothing.

"Thank you, Lily; but you really don't have to do this. I'm sure you have other things that you have to be doing. What with you being a prefect and all."

"No; not at all. The Headmaster said that I was excused from Prefect duties for tonight, so I could help you settle in. You have some really nice clothes, Emma."

"Thank you; you can borrow them sometime, if you want." I muttered, abesnt mindedly.

"I think I may have to take you up on that some day." She replied, admiring one of my dresses.

In short order, we had all of my things put away. I heard footsteps and voices coming up from the stairs and realized that it was probably time for my dorm mates to be getting back from dinner.

"Well, your dorm mates should be here soon, so I'll leave you to it!" Lily said with a smile and left.

Jacqueline, Betsy, and Sara Lyn all entered just as Lily left, talking to one another. They stopped short when they saw me.

"Who are you?" Betsy asked, sneering in my direction.

"Emma Wade; your new dorm mate." I said and reached out to shake her hand. Might as well make an attempt to be friendly.

"Well, stay out of my way and don't touch of any of my things." Betsy growled at me and pushed her way past, making her way to what I assumed to be her bed.

"I'm Jacqueline, but you can call me Jacq, or Jacqui." The brown haired girl whom Lily had pointed out to me earlier said happily, and shook my hand. "Don't mind Betsy, you'll get used to her. I don't like her, at all, but eventualy she'll leave you alone."

"I'm Sara Lyn, you can just call me Sara, or Sara Lyn. It really doesn't matter to me." Said the girl who had been reading at dinner. She also shook my hand.

"Oh; I love your outfit!" Jacqui exclaimed with a squeal. I had taken off my cloak when I was putting my things away, and so my outfit was completely visible. Thankfully, I had chosen things that would go with any color, so I still looked good with the red and gold uniform on.

"Thank you." I can tell this girl is going to be a hand full.

"Do you need any help with anything? Any questions?" Sara Lyn asked me quietly.

"Well, I haven't gotten my timetable yet. When do I get that?"

"Oh, I completely forgot, I have it. Here you go." She said and handed me a paper.

Monday: 6th year double Potions with Slytherin, Transfiguration with Hufflepuff, Free Period

Tuesday: Herbology with Ravenclaw, Astronomy with Slytherin, History of Magic with Ravenclaw, Free Period

Wednesday: 6th YearDefence Against The Dark Arts, Charms with Hufflepuff, 6th year double Potions with Slytherin

Thursday: Transfiguration with Hufflepuff, Care of Magical Creatures with Ravenclaw and Slytherin, Charms with Hufflepuff, Herbology with Ravenclaw

Friday: History of Magic, Free Period, 6th year double Potions with Slytherin

"You're taking 6th year potions?" Sara asked me.

"Yeah; I'm pretty good at it, I guess."

"Jealous, Sara?" Asked Jacqui with a giggle.

"N-n-no. I don't know what you're talking about." Sara's face began to turn a very bright red color.

"Why would you be jealous Sara?" I asked curiously. What could they mean?

"Sara Lyn has a crush on Remus Lupin," Ohhhh. "And you have Potions with him" Jacqui informed me as Sara tried to creep away.

"I sat with Remus for while on the train, you know." I said and smirked as Sara stopped in her tracks. "He seemed like a nice enough person."

"You... sat with him?" She asked, envy clear on her face.

"Yeah... I think I'll probably sit with Lily tomorrow morning at breakfast, and she sits with Remus; would you like to join us?"

"No... I don't want to make a fool out of myself. Maybe some other time..."

"Well, ok then. It was nice meeting you both... But I'm going to take a shower and get to bed. It's been a really long day."

"Ok. We already showered before dinner. We got here early, so the bathroom is all yours.

I went over to my bed and grabbed my PJ's, stopping to pet Jinx for a moment who was curled up at the top of the bed, half under the pillows.

When I came out of the bathroom wearing a tank top and shorts, I found Sara and Jacqui sitting on my bed, petting Jinx, who was clearly enjoying herself.

"You like her?" I asked, smiling.

"She is the cutest thing! A little fuzz ball! What's her name?"

"Jinx; and she loves to be scratched right behind the ears." I sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Oh, my gosh! What happened to your arm?" Jacqui gasped, looking at the arm that Garret had grabbed earlier.

"I bumped into something on my way up here... Must have hit it harder than I thought." I lied. Why did I wear a tank top? I'm so stupid...

"Emma, that looks like finger marks..." Sara said quietly.

I laughed nervously. "Yeah, it kind of does. I bumped into the banister; you know the weird shaped one with all the bump things on it? I guess that's just how it came out on my arm." I lied again, trying to make it more believable. Luckily, they bought it and dropped the subject.

"I'm going to go to bed." Jacqui told us.

"Yeah, me too." Sara added quietly, climbing onto her bed.

"All right; I guess I will as well." I agreed. "Where's Betsy?" I asked

Jacqui gestured to a bed with the curtains closed and a light shining out.

"Her Highness is sleeping." Jacqui said with a roll of her eyes.

I chickled lightly. "Good night."

"Night"

"G'night"

The lamps were blown out, and I climbed under my covers. Jinx climbed up to my head and curled up in the crock of my neck, between my head and shoulder.

I fell asleep to the soothing sound of her purring.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Emma. Emma, you have to wake up." Someone shook my shoulder lightly and I groaned, rolling over.

Sara was standing over me, trying to wake me up.

"What?"

"You're going to be late if you don't start getting ready. It's the first day of classes; you can't be late! Hurry!"

I groaned again and hopped out of bed, walking over to my wardrobe.

Hogwarts uniform... Garter belt, fishnet stockings, black heels, red scarf. There. Easy enough. I got dressed quickly, went to the bathroom and closed the door. I reapplied the makeup that had been wiped off my face in the night. I had put it on in an attempt to hide that last bit if the bruise on my face. It would be gone by tomorrow. I brushed my long locks, and put on my eyeliner, eye shadow, and lip gloss. Looking in the mirror, I sighed in satisfaction. Perfect.

"Come on, let's go!" Sara said impatiently.

I grabbed my school bag with all my books in it and followed her down to the Great Hall. I looked around, searching for Lily, and my gaze found the eyes of my brother's. Charles looked at me with fury in his eyes, and gestured for me to come to him. I paled, and shook my head, which just angered him further.

I switched my gaze, looking for Lily more frantically, and finally saw her sitting where we had been yesterday evening.

I sighed in relief as I sat down.

"How was your night?" Lily asked me nicely.

"It was good; I slept well, and you were right about Jacqui and Sara, I get along with them very well. Betsy... well. She's kind of a snob." Lily nodded in understanding.

"Good morning." Remus said to us as he sat down across from us with James and Sirius.

"Surprised you're in Gryffindor, Wade." Sirius said with distaste clear on his face.

"Why is that, Black." I spit out his last name like it was a curse word.

"Well, you're a Wade to begin with. You dress like a whore, and you're nasty."

I started to stand, fire in my eyes. I DO NOT dress like a whore! I thought in anger.

"Emma, calm down!" Lily said urgently, "You don't want to get in trouble on your first day of school, do you?" No, I suppose I don't.

"He's not worth it anyway." I muttered.

"Sirius, you idiot; don't judge people before you know them." James said to his friend, glancing at Lily, who raised a brow at him.

"Why James, I was just going to say the same thing."

"I do know her, James. She's a Wade, Deatheater parents, and two brothers to be marked by the end of the school year, and one following in her father's footsteps to a T. Perfect little Emma, in her ball gown, looking down on everyone like they're not worth her time." He spat out.

"What in Merlin's name are talking about?" I asked, too confused to be offended.

"My parents are friends of yours, remember? That means I've been dragged to those gatherings you call "balls" and "dinner parties". I've seen you, Emma Wade. I was going to give you a chance when we were in the book store, but no, you just growled at me and snatched the book out of my hands, didn't you?"

"I-I'm not like that at all!" I stuttered. I thought I got rid of that nervous stutter when I was younger? Damn it all.

Sirius just smirked and glared at the same time (how is that even possible?), and turned away to his food, knowing that he had gotten to me.

James smiled at me apologetically, Lily seethed and glared at him beside me, and Remus shook his head sighing.

"Emma, he gets like this sometimes... You just need to get to know him. He's not a morning person."

"Get to know him? Why on Earth would I want to be friends with that vile excuse for a human being?"

Remus opened his mouth to reply, but at that moment, a mewing sound came from behind me. I turned to see Jinx sitting there. I bent to pick her up, smiling, when a pair of hands reached down and snatched her out from in front of me. The little thing mewed in protest.

I looked up, to see Charles standing there, a blank look on his face, and paled considerably. Not good, not good, not good, I chanted in my mind.

"Sister, I need to speak with you. Now." He said in a no non-sense voice.

"Charles... I-I'm eating breakfast."

"Well, you are finished. Anyway, remember what Father said?" No dinner for you tonight... You're getting too fat, anyway...

I flinched at that reminder and moved to stand up. Remus' voice stopped me.

"Emma, wait! You don't have to go with him. Jus-"

My brother cut him off sharply. "Hold your tongue, Lupin. Don't involve yourself in things that do not concern you. Filthy Half-Blood."

"Hey!" James shouted and Sirius started to stand up slowly. "Get your bloody hands off of her and stop insulting my friends, Wade!" Oh Merlin... I don't want to cause a scene...

"Well Charles, let's get on with it. Don't want to be seen with these Mud bloods and blood traitors, anyway." I said in a cold voice. Oh, Lily, please forgive me, I thought when I saw the shocked and hurt look on her face.

I didn't get to see James and Sirius' reaction to this, because Charles began walking away, pulling me along with him.

"We're going to have a little family meeting, Sister." He said pulling me down a corridor.

I looked at Jinx, whom he was still holding, and the poor thing looked terrified. I felt for her, I really did; because at that moment, I was scared as well.

We approached an alcove in a remote part of the castle where Garret and Aaron were waiting for us.

"Don't ever touch me again, Charles. I'll not take kindly to it." I was surprised. Charles usually did not touch me, for that matter, neither did Aaron. Garret, on the other hand, was the only who ever touched me in any way.

"What were you doing, Emma, sitting with those disgusting Gryffindors?" Charles spat at me while Garret looked on with a smirk on his face. He was enjoying this. Aaron just stood there with no expression what-so-ever on his face.

"Well, if you must know, Remus and Lily are the Gryffindor Prefects, and so I sat with them because they were going to show me to my classes."Please believe this. "James Potter is a Pure Blood, as is Sirius Black. Mother and Father are even friends with Mr. and Mrs. Black." I said in a strong voice, mentally patting myself on the back for not stuttering.

"Sirius Black and James Potter are blood traitors and you know it, Emma. I don't want you hanging out with them." He said forcefully, shaking my shoulder in his anger.

"I knew you weren't good enough to be put into Slytherin; just stupid little Emma. In Gryffindor, oh ho Mum and Dad will love to hear about this." Garret said to me mockingly. I paled even more at the mention of my parents finding out.

"Oh yes, I've already written home about how our dear sister was put into the Mud Blood house. Disgusting." By the time Garret was finished with his little speech, my fear had turned into anger.

"Garret, shut the bloody hell up you prat! You don't kn-" A loud smack resounded throughout the empty hall, as Garret back handed me across the face. I held my hand up to my face, feeling blood trickle down my chin from my lip. Bloody hell.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me." I said to him in a quiet, dangerous voice. He just smirked, knowing that I wouldn't dare hit him back.

"Emma, do not speak to Garret like that. He is your brother and deserves more respect than that, you deserved to be punished." Charles told me, completely ignoring the fact that I had blood dripping off of my chin.

"Emma, I don't want to see you consorting with those people anymore. You will make friends with the people in Slytherin that Mother and Father told you to, despite the house you were put into. I'm sure that it was a mistake that put you in there, but there is no changing it now." Charles said sternly.

"Yes, Brother." I said meekly.

"Breakfast is just about over, so get going to your classes. And take this damn thing with you,." He thrust Jinx at me and I hastily took her from him, trying to calm the shaking kitten while he walked away.

"Sister." Aaron said with a nod and walked off. Ah, a man of few words.

I began to make my way out of the hallway, only to be stopped by Garret grabbing my shoulder painfully.

"Be careful Little Sister." He whispered menacingly into my ear.

That is it. I whirled around and punched him square in the nose, and heard a satisfying crunch.

"Don't touch me, Garret." I growled at him as he bent over, hand pressed to his bleeding nose. I turned and ran, not wanting to know what he would do if I stayed there any longer.

I realized quickly that I was lost, and I took my scarf off, pressing it to my lip, panting. Where the hell am I? I wondered.

Someone was turning the corner up ahead, and they yelled "Hey, you! Where are you supposed to be?"

"Umm... I'm afraid I'm lost. I'm new here." I mumbled into my scarf.

"What's wrong with your face?" The boy asked curiously.

"Umm... I'm sick. Could you tell me where the girls' bathroom is?" I said, faking a cough badly.

He sighed. "I really should write you up... but since I don't know you, you must be telling the truth about being new. I'm Drew, a Ravenclaw Prefect. Take that corner to the left and keep going straight. There will be a bathroom at the end of the hallway."

"Thank you." I mumbled, rushing to where he directed me.

So. Yeah. That's chapter three.

4,133 words. I'm trying my hardest to make every chapter at least 4,000 words. I know I myself hate reading fanfiction that has chapter that are only like, 400 words long. it annoys me. So there is apoll on my profile that you all should check out. And don't forget to check out the wiki if you want to!

REVIEW please :)

How am I supposed to stay motivated?

Have a wonderful day!

Chapter 4: To save a Hufflepuff,and Explainations

Chapter 4: To save a Hufflepuff,and Explainations

Thanks to everyone who is reading this, and a special thanks to those who have reviewed,put it as a favorite story, and subscribed! It really helps to motivate me to keep writing...This is officially the longest fanfic I have ever written, and I really like where I'm going with it. It is going to end up to be considerably long, but not ridiculously so.

. - a guide to British slang if your not familiar with it...I know I'm not.

.com/wiki/The_Tales_Of_Emma_Wade_Wiki - the link for the wiki I made for this story, feel free to upload fan art and edit it as you see fit!

I started a new community- Sirius Black and OC's, 46 stories in the archive so far, and 4 staff members- CommanderValeria, Crazy-for-CSI, Lena Knight, and PleaOfSanity. If you'd like to staff it as well just message me or say so in your review!

imadorkbutimacoolone- Thanks for your review, I went back and I changed the scenes a bit that you mentioned, I really appreciate your telling me and being honest with me. I need that, it's the only way I'll get better and improve my writing! Thanks for all of the advice and constructive criticism!

GASPLudwig-I'm glad that you like my story so much, your review made me smile:) I'm happy that you think I did James and Lily well! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!

Remember don't be afraid to tell me where I need to improve or to point out mistakes!

Italics-Emma's thoughts, unless in quotations.

REALLLLYYYYY LONG CHAPTER(6220 words :O)

Disclaimer: I only own my OC's

Last Time

"Be careful Little Sister" He whispered menacingly into my ear.

That's it.I whirled around and punched him square in the nose, and heard a satisfying crunch.

"Don't touch me Garret." I growled at him as he bent over, hand to his bleeding nose. I turned and ran, not wanting to know what he would do if I stayed there any longer.

I realized quickly that I was lost, and I took my scarf off, and pressed it to my lip, panting. Where the hell am I?I wondered.

Someone was turning the corner up ahead, and they yelled" Hey, you! Where are you supposed to be!"

"Umm I'm afraid I'm lost. I'm new here." I mumbled into my scarf.

"What's wrong with your face?" The boy asked curiously.

"Umm...I'm sick. Could you tell me where the girls bathroom is?"I said faking a cough badly.

He sighed. "I really should write you up...but since I don't know you, you must be telling the truth about being new. I'm Drew, a Ravenclaw prefect. Take that corner to the left and keep going straight. There will be a bathroom at the end of the hallway."

"Thank you" I mumbled, rushing to where he directed me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: To save a Hufflepuff,and Explainations

Chapter 4: To save a Hufflepuff,and Explainations

Thanks to everyone who is reading this, and a special thanks to those who have reviewed,put it as a favorite story, and subscribed! It really helps to motivate me to keep writing...This is officially the longest fanfic I have ever written, and I really like where I'm going with it. It is going to end up to be considerably long, but not ridiculously so.

. - a guide to British slang if your not familiar with it...I know I'm not.

.com/wiki/The_Tales_Of_Emma_Wade_Wiki - the link for the wiki I made for this story, feel free to upload fan art and edit it as you see fit!

I started a new community- Sirius Black and OC's, 46 stories in the archive so far, and 4 staff members- CommanderValeria, Crazy-for-CSI, Lena Knight, and PleaOfSanity. If you'd like to staff it as well just message me or say so in your review!

imadorkbutimacoolone- Thanks for your review, I went back and I changed the scenes a bit that you mentioned, I really appreciate your telling me and being honest with me. I need that, it's the only way I'll get better and improve my writing! Thanks for all of the advice and constructive criticism!

GASPLudwig-I'm glad that you like my story so much, your review made me smile:) I'm happy that you think I did James and Lily well! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!

Remember don't be afraid to tell me where I need to improve or to point out mistakes!

Italics-Emma's thoughts, unless in quotations.

REALLLLYYYYY LONG CHAPTER(6220 words :O)

Disclaimer: I only own my OC's

Last Time

"Be careful Little Sister" He whispered menacingly into my ear.

That's it.I whirled around and punched him square in the nose, and heard a satisfying crunch.

"Don't touch me Garret." I growled at him as he bent over, hand to his bleeding nose. I turned and ran, not wanting to know what he would do if I stayed there any longer.

I realized quickly that I was lost, and I took my scarf off, and pressed it to my lip, panting. Where the hell am I? I wondered.

Someone was turning the corner up ahead, and they yelled" Hey, you! Where are you supposed to be!"

"Umm I'm afraid I'm lost. I'm new here." I mumbled into my scarf.

"What's wrong with your face?" The boy asked curiously.

"Umm...I'm sick. Could you tell me where the girls bathroom is?"I said faking a cough badly.

He sighed. "I really should write you up...but since I don't know you, you must be telling the truth about being new. I'm Drew, a Ravenclaw prefect. Take that corner to the left and keep going straight. There will be a bathroom at the end of the hallway."

"Thank you" I mumbled, rushing to where he directed me.

Chapter 4

I reached the bathroom breathing hard, I had run the entire way. My first class of the day, 6th year double potions, had already begun and I was already late. I went to the sink and removed my scarf from my face, surveying the damage.

"Shiishitshit" I muttered, inspecting my slightly swollen bottom lip and the bruise that was forming on my face. Thank Merlin I always carry make-up with me

With that thought I bent down and began to rifle through my school bag, pulling out my make-up bag. I reached in and pulled out the magical cover up, dabbing a small bit on my fingers I rubbed it in with a wince, damn that hurts. Trying to hurry up I quickly threw my scarf into the trash bin and muttered, "Incedio", and it promptly burst into flames and turned to ash.

There was nothing I could about my lip, so I just put on some more lip gloss and hoped no one would notice the slight swelling.

Where did Lily say the potions classroom was? I thought frantically, The dungeons. I ran to the Grand Stair Case and made my way to the lower parts of the castle, eventually finding myself in front of the potions class room. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door.

The room went silent as I stood in the open door way awkwardly.

"Ummm..."awkward...

"You, Miss, are late." Said a rather large man, whom I presumed to be Professor Slughorn. "You are Miss..." He consulted a list, "Wade, Emma Wade correct?" I nodded slowly.

"Well, Miss Wade. Twenty points from Gryffindor for being late, and disrupting class. Please take a seat over there by Mr. Lupin. He will be your potions partner for the school year." I looked up to where the Professor was pointing and saw Remus waving his hand at me.

The Slytherins were snickering and the other Gryffindors were glaring at me for the loss of points, so I just kept my face a blank mask.

"Emma, you're taking sixth year potions?" Remus inquired, looking pleasantly surprised.

"Yes, I'm rather good at potions. It's one of my favorite subjects." I informed him, attempting to smile and wincing when it pulled at my bruise.

"Are you all right? Why were you late to class?" He asked me, concerned.

"I'm fine, I just got lost. Ravenclaw prefect found me, and told me how to get here"Well, that's sort of the truth anyway. I didn't like lying to Remus. He was nice and seemed to be genuinely worried for me.

"Miss Wade, Mr. Lupin, please pay attention to the lecture. Five points from Gryffindor each for inattention." Professor Slughorn growled at us.

I scowled, looking down at my potions text book. I reached into my bag and pulled out my notebook, and began to take notes.

About five minutes after I actually started paying attention, I heard the door slam open, and in stalked my brother. Apparently, he also took this class. Makes sense since he's a sixth year Slytherin.

I looked at his face, and smirked in satisfaction, ducking my head when his furious gaze shot over to had two large black eyes, but he must have gone to the hospital wing because his nose was fixed.

"Mr. Wade why are you-" Garret thrust a note under the Professors nose and Slughorn took it. Garret continued to glare at me as he stalked over to his seat. At this point I was to happy with myself to be afraid, I'll be scared later, I thought to myself, I'm going to enjoy this while I can.

Merlin hitting him had felt so good, the crunch of bones breaking was music to my ears.

"Hey, Emma, is that your brother?" Remus asked, it wasn't really a question though, he already knew that Garret was my brother. I just nodded in response, smiling with satisfaction.

I spent the rest of class floating along in a happy sate, only just listening to the lecture on safety in a potions lab. When Slughorn declared "Class dismissed." I broke out of my happy bubble and began to worry. I could practically feel Garrets gaze burning a hole in the back of my head.

"Remus, may I walk to lunch with you?" I asked him, hoping that Garret wouldn't pull anything while I was with Remus.

"Of course you can. James and Sirius should be-"

"HEY MOONY!" I heard an all to familiar voice yell towards us. Sirius Black was jogging in our direction, with James trailing behind him at a slightly slower pace.

I scowled, but stayed, Even dealing with Sirius Black is better than being alone right now.

"What are you doing here, Wade?" He snapped.

"If you must know I am walking with Remus to lunch." I replied craning my neck to look up at him.

"Well I need speak to him. Privately" Sirius said, grabbing Remus and dragging him away.

"Sorry Emma! I'll see you in the Great Hall!" Remus called over his shoulder.

Fear started to tighten in my chest, but then I realized that James had stayed behind with me, and the feeling eased up considerably.

"Well, since Remus ditched you, and Sirius ditched me, I'll walk with you to lunch." James declared, smiling down at me, as we continued to walk.

"So...earlier...what did your brother want?"He asked cautiously.

"We had a family meeting" I spat out "needed to discuss some things pertaining to my Sorting. Everyone expected me to be put into Slytherin." I ended bitterly.

"Well, I'm sorry that your unhappy, but I'm glad your in Gryffindor, even if Sirius is a right git to you. He'll get over it don't worry. He'll be hitting on you by holidays." He assured me with a smirk.

"Unhappy? I wanted to be in Gryffindor...I only said that I wanted to be in Slytherin on the train because it's what everyone expected of me. I'm not like my family. I'm not." I whispered the last few words. Why am I telling him all of this? I am dishing my heart out to a boy I've known for all of two days...I just feel so safe around him.

"Well then, I'm glad you like it."

"Yes well, I'm not sure if everyone likes me being here..." I said quietly, finally voicing my insecurity at the whole situation.

"Well, if anyone bothers you" he said puffing his chest up "Send them over to me! I'll set them straight!" by that time we had entered the Great Hall and sat down, me next to Remus, and James in between Sirius and another boy who was blonde and nervous looking.

In a short time Lily sat down next to me, stiffly. She turned away from me and ignored me completely.

I sighed, Lily was my first friend here at Hogwarts, I didn't want to loose her already.

"Lily?" no answer.

"Lily?" still no answer.

"Lil-"

"Evans answer the bloody girl so she'll shut up!" Sirius snapped.

Lily's head shot around to glare at Sirius, and he paled a shade, before turning to me.

"What?" she asked sharply.

"Can we talk later? I'd like to explain...about what happened earlier." I said this quietly, so as to not be over heard, and her eyes softened.

"Sure we can. You have a free period at the end of day, right?" I nodded "I'll meet you in the library then."

"Good. I promise I'll explain everything"

I hope I'll be able to fix this, I thought desperately.

"Hey, Remus," I whispered quietly, Remus turned to me,"Who's that blonde boy sitting beside James? I haven't seen him before."

"That's Peter Pettigrew. He's best mates with Sirius, James and I. One of our dorm mates." He explained.

"Oh, ok."

I needed to stop talking, my face was starting to throb again. Thankfully I had Transfiguration next with Hufflepuff, so I wouldn't have to worry about coming in to contact with Garret.

Transfiguration went well, I hadn't lost my touch. I've always found Transfiguration boring, but at least I'm decent at it.I was making my way to library when I came upon a young Hufflepuff (she looked to be a first or second year) being tormented by a pack of Slytherin fourth years.

The three Slytherins had her cornered against the wall, and were laughing as they threw her things all over the hallway, ripping them up while taunting her, as she stood there in tears.

"McGonagall isn't here to help you now, is she?" One boy with long brown tied back taunted.

"Can't even call to Mummy, Because Mummy's dead isn't she?"another said cruelly,How dare they say something like that!, the others laughed and I stalked over, fire in my eyes. The girl had slid down the wall and now was sobbing pitifully.

The brown haired boy reached down to her, most likely to grab her, but I stopped him, gripping his fore arm tightly.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked in a quiet, dangerous voice, as the other two boys turned to stare at me.

The brown haired boy ripped his arm out of my grip and looked me up and down, and began to smile, "You're Garret's little sister aren't you?" I glared at him, not surprised that he knew I was. My name was probably all over the Slytherin house now, what with me being the first Wade in living memory to not be in Slytherin.

"Yes, I am, and you are?"

"Abak Drane, and you would do well not to meddle in business that does not concern you." He glanced over my shoulder, and suddenly I was grabbed from behind as I cursed myself for not paying better attention to my surroundings.

I slammed my foot down on my attackers instep and broke away as he yelped in pain, another was coming to me from the side and I landed a glancing blow to his face as I once again danced out of the way.

In all the commotion the little Hufflepuff girl had gotten away, good one less thing I need to worry about right now.I was in a bad way, three against one, all bigger then me.

One of the boys kicked me in the back of my knees, bringing me to the ground as another grabbed my hair and punched me in the face. I hissed in pain and reached my hands back trying to get rid of the grip on my hair, "Let. Me. GO." I yelled as I pinched the hand viscously and yanked my head forwards. I sprung to my feet, ready to attack, only to have yet another fist shoved in my face, and I heard bone crack as it made contact with my nose.

Blood poured down my face and my eyes watered, I blindly kicked out and heard a groan of pain for my efforts, as I was once again seized from behind, Abak advanced on me, a bruise forming on his face, as I struggled wildly, trying escape the vice like grip on my arms.

"What is going on here?" A shrill voice screeched and all of our heads whipped around to see Professor McGonagall jogging quickly down the hall in our direction, Remus right behind her.

"Release Miss Wade please, Mr. Fredrik." I felt the hands holding my arms loosen and I quickly stepped forward.

"Mr. Fredrick, Mr. Drane, and Mr. Clark" 'Mr. Clark' apparently was the boy I had kicked, judging by his red face and that he was clutching his groin in pain. "You will follow me. Miss Wade, Mr. Lupin will escort you to the hospital wing to have you nose looked at, don't leave until I have come up to see you."

"Dirty blood-traitor" Abak whispered to me as I passed him and the others, I just stuck my nose in the air, back straight and walked away with Remus behind me, blood still dripping off of my face.

"Emma are you ok?" He asked concerned

"I'm fine" I replied curtly, I'm always a bit grumpy when I'm hurt.

"This way Emma" Remus sighed, as I tried to take a left where I was apparently supposed to take a right.

"Emma, what happened? Why on Earth did those Slytherins attack you?" He asked me in exasperation.

"Well, they didn't exactly attack me..." I said reaching to try to wipe blood from my face to no avail.

"Here" Remus shoved a handkerchief in my hand "So why then, did you attack them?"

"Well, I was going to library-oh bloody hell I'm supposed to meet Lily in library!" I started to turn around, determined not miss my meeting with Lily, but Remus stopped me.

"Emma!" he shot out, a hand on my shoulder "You have blood all over you face and staining your shirt. You have a monster black eye, you're shirt is torn, and your stockings are ripped. You are going to the hospital wing."

"But Remus" I whined," I promised!"

"Emma" he said sternly, "You are going to the hospital wing, I'll carry you there if I have to." I looked up at him, figuring out my chances. I compared him and all of his six feet something to my puny five feet two inches, and his stern face to my stubborn one.

I sighed, "Fine."

"Good, because we're almost there." Remus replied smugly, as we reached a set of large oak doors.

"Come on," He urged as he opened the doors and ushered me in.

"Madame Pomfrey!" He called and a plump woman appeared from behind a screen.

"Oh dear! What happened here?" She asked as she bustled over to us.

"Emma here, got into a fight with some Slytherin fourth years."

"Well, Mr. Lupin get her over to a bed, and keep pressure on that nose Miss..."

"Wade." I supplied.

"Yes, Miss Wade. I'll be over to you in a moment!"

I found myself sitting, behind a screened off bed with Remus looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Well?" he asked.

"Well what?" I replied, irritated, knowing full well what he wanted.

"You never finished answering my question. What happened out there?"

"Well, I was walking to the library to meet Lily" I glared at him "When I saw those stupid Slytherins bullying a second year Hufflepuff. I can't stand bullies so I...intervened."

"You intervened? That's what you call starting a fight and getting beaten up?"

My eyes flashed, "I did not get beaten up. I just..."

"Now, Miss Wade, let's see what exactly is wrong with you, shall we?" Madame Pomfrey asked as she came around the curtain and laid her hands on my shoulders.

"I'll just cast a diagnostic spell on you and see exactly what we are dealing with. You'll feel a slight tingling throughout your body while the spell is in affect." She explained to me.

My body was soon filled with the staring sensation of prickling needles, like the feeling you get when your foot goes to sleep, I wriggled in discomfort and sighed in relief as the strange feeling subsided.

"Well Miss Wade, you have a broken nose, as I'm sure you've already figured out" I nodded with a grimace "a split lip, bruising around your eye, and bruises on your arms and legs. I'll heal the nose and lip and reduce the swelling around your eye, but you'll have to live with the bruises."

I nodded my understanding, at least these bruises will cover up the ones Garret left on me, I reflected.

"This will hurt, but just for a moment," she warned as she laid her hands on each side of my nose. Promptly there was a sharp pain as my cartilage and bones rearranged themselves in there normal positions. My eyes watered and I blinked frantically, wincing at the pain.

"Now for your lip," She laid a finger on my lip and a sharp pricking feeling signified the healing of it, then she reached up and lightly touch my eye and the throbbing there lessened, though it was still sore.

"Very well, you're finished. Professor McGonagall is waiting outside for you." She informed me and briskly walked off. I hopped off the bed and looked toward Remus,

"Well, come on then." I said as I walked out of the infirmary. I don't think I'll get in much trouble..I was only trying to help, and then defending myself.

"Miss Wade." Professor McGonagall said as she stood up upon Remus' and my arrival "Please explain to me why a hysterical Hufflepuff ran to me crying about how a green eyed hero came to rescue her from a group of Slytherin bullies." She didn't seem to upset, just like she wanted an explanation.

"Well, I walking to library from Transfiguration class, and I saw three boys taunting her and destroying her things as she stood against a wall crying. When Abak grabbed for her, I stopped him, and things just escalated from there. She must have escaped and ran to you because the next thing I knew I was standing there with a broken nose and being told to go to the infirmary." I explained to her truthfully.

"Miss Wade I cannot let fighting go unpunished, no matter the good intentions behind it. Fifty points will be deducted from Gryffindor for fighting."My eyes widened in shock and I opened my mouth to protest, she held a hand up "and thirty points will be awarded for the bravery of standing up against bullies."

I closed my mouth and nodded, smiling slightly at the lack of discipline I was receiving.

The Professor raised an eyebrow at my expression and spoke again "Miss Wade, this is you first and only warning. Consequences thus forth will be much more severe then a loss of points."

I nodded and cleared my expression as she turned to leave. Once she was gone I started to grin.

"Emma, you shouldn't be smiling about breaking rules" Remus scolded me, in prefect mode.

"But Remus!" I protested " I couldn't just leave her there! They were talking about her dead mother!"His eyes widened at this revelation.

"That's just low. It must have been Hannah Worg, her mother was murdered last year. It was all over the Daily Prophet."

"Yes, I think I remember reading about it, now that you mention her name. but see? It was completely justified." Remus just shook his head with a slight grin on his face.

"Emma, go wash the blood off of your face, dinner is going to start soon."

I looked at my watch in surprise, Has it really been that long already?, it had been, my free period was already over and the hour between the end of classes and dinner was almost half over.

"Ok! Bye Remus! I have to go change my shirt, I'll meet you there! Please explain to Lily why I couldn't meet her, if you see her on you way there." I said over my shoulder as I jogged off to Gryffindor Tower.

It took me a grand total of ten minutes to get there, and another thirty to shower, change, and reapply my make up. I walked into the Great Hall panting, but blood free, and plopped down between Lily and Remus.

"Lily, I so sorry I didn't meet you during free period I-"

"Emma, it's alright, Remus explained to me what happened. We can talk after dinner in your dorm."

"Alright, I really am sorry though"

"It's fine Emma." And with that she turned back to the dark haired boy that she had been speaking to.

"So," James began, mouth full "heard you got into a fight with some Slytherins"

I grimaced in distaste, "Yes James, I did. And please don't talk with your mouth full." As much as I hated coming from a bigoted pure blood family, I did agree with the Etiquette I had had drilled into me from a young age.

"Well, who was it then? I'll make those bloody Slytherins think twice about messing with one of my mates." He said after, thankfully, swallowing his food. i felt a warm feeling spread throughout my body at being refered to as 'one of his mates'.

"Er...I'm not actually sure who it was, except that one them was Abak Drane. And James, I really can take care of it myself."

"Yes of course, that's why you ended up with a black eye and a broken nose."

I scowled at him fiercely, "Pass the salt please James."

He smirked, and passed the salt. I took it and looked at the empty seat next to him, I wonder where Sirius is? Oh, whatever, I don't-oh. There he is.

Sirius was walking towards his seat and looked me with that stupid I'm-better-then-you-so-there look on his face. What a prat.

"So Wade, I heard you got stomped on by some Slytherins" He said smirking.

"Actually Black, I did not get "stomped on" I got in a few good punches of my own, thank you very much!"

"Yes, I'm sure. Did your break their noses as well?"

"No Black, I did not. I did however, stomp one's manhood, as I will likely do to yours if you don't shut it!" I retorted, now fully annoyed.

"Got enough salt?" James asked, snickering.

I looked down and realized that the entire time that I had been arguing with Sirius I had been angrily shaking salt onto my potatoes. Damn.

"Yes!"I snapped, irritated.

I gave my potatoes a suspicious glance and picked up my fork and shoveled a small amount into my mouth.B limey that is nasty. I thought, while trying not to gag. Unfortunately, I had to eat it all so as to not let Sirius know that he had successfully ruined my dinner.

Finally dinner ended and I found myself sitting awkwardly on my bed trying to explain things to Lily.

"Lily, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean all those things that I said this morning, really I didn't."

"Well then why did you say them? You seemed pretty sincere to me." She retorted, apparently still very upset about the incident.

"Lily, I really didn't mean it. It's just , my brother was there, so..." I trailed off, unsure of how to continue.

"What has that got to do with anything?" she asked, curious.

"Well...my family, they're really against muggle borns and half bloods-" she cut me off with,

"And you hold the same reservations?" She asked with renewed anger.

"No! I just have to act like I do around them because I would get in trouble otherwise! My family is not very...tolerant of wayward children. It's bad enough that I got sorted into Gryffindor instead of Slytherin."

"Oh...are your parents supporters of You-Know-Who?" She asked quietly.

"Lily, I'm only telling you this because I trust you, i know I don't know you very well, but i really feel like I've known you my whole life, you have to swear that you won't tell anyone." It was true, too. I did feel like i had known her my whole life, that was the biggest reason why I didn't want to loose her. I've never really had friends before.

"I swear, Emma. I won't tell anyone."

I took a deep breath. "When my parents got married my father was a deatheater, my mother wasn't. After a year of being married they had the twins-Charles and Aaron- and then my father talked my Mother into accepting the Dark Mark. She did so, and she raised my brothers with the all of the pure blood bigoted ideas that she believed in. When Aaron and Charles were a year old, she had my brother, Garret, and then she had me. Somewhere along the way my mother lost herself. She began to let my father push her around, and now all she does is follow his beck and call, and that of the Dark Lord as well. When I was nine I met a muggle born child at a ball-I still don't know why he was there- and became friends with him. When my father found out he...was less then pleased. That was the day that I realized my parents are wrong. Wrong about everything. Aaron and Charles are to be marked by the end of this year, and they don't really know that I don't agree with there way of thinking, but I'm pretty sure they're getting suspicious since I'm in Gryffindor house. Garret...I think he knows. I just think he's waiting to let me know straight out that he knows until he can use to his advantage somehow." All of this came out in a mad rush, like water from a breaking dam. I hadn't realized how badly I wanted to tell someone, how badly I wanted to have someone I could trust and talk to, until this moment. At least now I have one person I don't have to lie to.

Lily sat there, speechless for a moment, while I held my breath, waiting for her reaction.

"Wow."She said letting out a loud breath. "That's some pretty heavy stuff to be carrying around for the last six years."

"Yeah, tell me about it." I replied, relieved."So, do you forgive me for calling you a Mudblood?"

"What? Of course I forgive you! It's not like you really had much of a choice given the situation you were in. But, do you think your going to be able to hold this charade up for much longer?" She asked me, worried.

"Well, I've kept it up for the past six years pretty well haven't I? I think I can manage for another two, until I graduate. Then I can move out, and things will change from there on. Plus, my clear hatred of Sirius Black does somewhat help the image."

"And how are you going to explain being around Remus and I?" She asked, having clearly noticed how close I had gotten to Remus.

"You're two prefects worried about the well being of the new student. She has a tendency to be late for class and get into fights, and therefore needs to be watched and supervised." I said smirking at my cleverness.

"Well, I suppose...you know, if your going to be good friends with Remus-and it seems that you are-your going to have to find a way to get over your hate of Sirius somehow. They're best mates."

I sighed, disgruntled at the turn in conversation.

"You know, besides being an arrogant, cocky, know-it-all, immature prat, he's not that bad. I think that the only reason he was uncivil towards you to begin with was because of your last name. Wade. He's had issues with your brother, and apparently he knows very well who/what you parents are."

"Well, he should know better then to judge of a last name and by how I act with my family. The Black name isn't exactly spotless either."

"Yes, I know. Let's get off this topic shall we? Talk about something a bit less...grim."

"Like what?"

"Well, the Hogsmead weekend is coming up, and I'm going with Dirk Bently." She said excited. Oh, James will just love that, I thought sarcastically.

"Who's Dirk Bently? Sorry, I still don't know everyone here." I said apologetically.

"Oh it's alright. He's a Ravenclaw, Seventh Year. He's very smart, very nice, and very very cute." She said with an excited smile.

"Do you need to have a date to go to Hogsmead?" I asked uncertainly, I really wanted to go, but I didn't think I could get a date on such short notice.

"No of course not! You can go by yourself or with your friends. Sara Lyn and Jacqui always go in a group together, you'll probably end up going with them."

"Oh good, because I really want to go" A thought sprung forward into my mind "Where's Jinx?" I said out loud, and, as if on que, the little thing jumped up onto the bed and curled up on my lap.

"She is so cute! I don't have a pet with me, I think I'm going to get a kitten soon though. Maybe over Christmas break." she told me petting Jinx.

"I love Jinx" I said simply.

"I have to go start my patrol, but thank you so much for explaining everything to me. And I promise I won't tell a soul."And so she left, leaving me laying there thinking about all I had said.

I lay there for about ten more minutes and got up to do my homework, for Transfiguration, and then I took a shower and went to bed. Sara Lyn, Jacqui, and Betsy must have gotten back late,because they still weren't back when I went to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's official" I stated to Remus the next day as we walked out of the hospital wing for the second time in as many days, "I hate Herbology."

"What exactly happened?" He asked me, chuckling.

"Well, I was just sitting there, doing exactly what I was told when the damn plant attacked me. The stupid thing just latched onto my hand and wouldn't let go, so I of course started to shake my hand to try to dislodge the thing, but it only bit deeper. To add to that it was apparently poisonous and so I passed out and ended up in the hospital wing." I said, fuming with my hatred for ugly little plant. Remus had apparently been the one who was told to escort me back to classes two hours later, but had not been informed as to why exactly I had been in there in the first place.

Remus didn't say anything, and so I looked over to him, only to find him red-faced in his attempt to not laugh at me.

I scowled and huffed, walking away, headed to my Astronomy class that I was already late for. I could hear Remus laughing behind me and then his quick foot steps and he jogged to catch up with me.

"I'm sorry, Emma. It's just that I can picture the look on your face perfectly!" He said still laughing.

"Well" I sniffed. "I'm glad that I can amuse you."

"You have no idea" He replied with a chuckle.

Remus escorted me to the Astronomy tower and spoke to Professor Bartly, telling him why I was late. There were desks scattered about the top of the tower, and I chose one that was empty, looking around myself with apprehension. I was one of five Gryffindors, the rest of the kids being Slytherins, so I had a reason to nervous.

I looked up as someone sat next to me and to my delight I saw it was Sara Lyn.

"Hello Emma."

"Hey Sara." I replied as she sat down next to me.

"Why are we having Astronomy in the middle of the day?" I whispered to her as the Professor rattled on. My heart was beating quickly, the tower was quite high.

"Well, today he's just explaining how we are going to be doing things and such, you missed most of it. Astronomy usually takes place at night, the times are posted on the bulletin board inside the common room. We have classes during the day sometimes though, because he also teaches about the Sun." she explains to me in a hushed voice.

"Oh, ok."

We sat in silence for while when out of no where she asked, "Emma, do you like Remus?"

She seemed nervous, the poor girl.

"No! Of course not! we're just good friends. He's all yours." I saw Sara heave sigh of relief before she continued.

"Oh, alright then. Would you like to go to Hogsmead with Jacqui and me on Saturday?"

"Yes!' I said in an excited voice, I had been hoping that one of the two would ask, that way I didn't have to ask anyone or go by myself.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, with a few bickering words exchanged with Sirius at lunch, and teasing ones from James. I didn't see any of my brothers or have any altercations with the Slytherin house.

All in all, I thought to myself that night, I like it here. I have Remus and Lily, and I'm even becoming good friends with James as well. I like having friends for once. That Peter kid is weird though, and he hangs out with James and Remus...but then again so does Sirius. I pondered the idea of Sirius black for a few moments, and shook my head.

I'll have to try to patch things up with him...maybe start over again. He's actually been acting slightly civil towards me, and it must put James and Remus in an awkward position as my friends. Maybe he can actually be a good person?

What am I going to do about the people my parents want me to be friend with?I asked myself silently I don't know what I'll do if they actually approach me, and Merlin knows my parents are going to be mad at me for defending a Hufflepuff from Slytherins. Whatever...I'll deal with it when it comes up, I guess. At least I have Hogsmead to look forward to, and Defense Against the Dark Arts is tomorrow as well. And with that final thought, I turned over and went to sleep.

So this chapter was really long, I hope you appreciate that. Again, feel free to review and check out the wiki and the other links on page if you want! Message me if you have any questions, or leave it in a review.

Reviews definatly help me keep writing, and as I probably won't update for a couple of more days, reviews would definatly help me hurry up! So, yeah. Hope you are enjoying reading this as much as I am enjoying writing it! At the beginning of each chapter I will ackowladge you if you left a review, with your name and some sort of comment on the review you left me, unless you tell me not to, anyway. I would like to add that if I say anything in any of the chapters of this story that is offensive to you, please tell me, so I can apologise and fix it. I do not want to offend :/

Have a wonderful day, night, morning or afternoon! (depending on where you are in the world)


End file.
